The Widows of Spencer Hall
by jamierubinstein
Summary: The Lady Olivia is returning home to Spencer Hall after a fifteen year absence.
1. Chapter 1

The Widows of Spencer Hall part one

NC 17 over all

I own nothing and I expect even less

The newly widowed Lady Olivia was traveling to her parents home with her daughters, Ava and Emma. She was trying very hard to look like a woman in mourning, but all she felt was an overwhelming sensation of freedom. Her father had arranged her marriage to the much older Lord Spaulding when she was just sixteen years old. She gave birth to Ava within a year of the wedding. She was quite certain that Emma was not her husband's child, but that of her stepson Sir Phillip.

With the death of her husband, Phillip had become the lord of the manor. Olivia was free to stay at Spaulding Manor, but quickly chose to go back to her family home.

It was a long ten hour coach ride from Spaulding Manor to Spencer Hall, but Olivia wanted to drive straight through. She didn't want to stop at any of the roadside taverns along the way and subject her daughters to the riffraff that frequented such places.

The sun had been down for several hours by the time the coach came to a stop at Spencer Hall. Olivia's mother Lady Rebecca met them at the door. Ava had a sleeping Emma in her arms as they entered their new home. Rebecca pulled Olivia into her arms and hugged the daughter she had not seen in several years. She was overjoyed to have her home again.

The servants gathered the little family's belongings and took them to the wing that was to become Olivia's sanctuary. Rebecca instructed Natalia to take Emma from Ava's arms. Natalia curtsied and took the toddler into her arms. She was more then happy to help. She had grown up with Olivia. Natalia's mother was Rebecca's lady's maid. She was thrilled that now she was to be Olivia's.

"Lady Olivia please follow me. I'll take you to your chambers." Olivia noticed Natalia for the first time. A big smile took over her face as she recognized her childhood friend.

"Natalia it's so good to see you again. It will be so comforting having you to help me." Natalia turned to hide the big dimpled smile on her face, Natalia guided them through the many hallways leading to the set of rooms that were for Olivia and her girls.

"These rooms get the morning light. It's quite lovely." Natalia said as they came to Emma's chamber. Olivia could feel all the energy leaving her body.

"Ava, you will have your own room, but for tonight please stay with Emma. I don't want her waking in the middle of the night and getting scared."

"My lady, I had planned on staying with the little one, if that's alright with you?" Olivia gave a very tired smile to her childhood friend.

"Not tonight Natalia. Emma doesn't know you and I will need your help in my bed chamber. I can't go to bed tonight without a bath to wash away all the grim from the road and ease my sore muscles from being bounced around for so many hours. I'll get the girls settled in here, while you get the water warmed for my bath." Natalia curtsied.

"As you wish my lady." She turned and went to take care of her task. Olivia took Emma over to the bed to change her out of her traveling clothes and into her sleeping gown..

"Ava how are you doing? I know you are missing your father terribly and now I have taken you away from the only home you have ever known." Ava sat down on the bed to remove her boots.

"I do miss daddy a lot, but I would miss him even more at home, where everything would remind me of him. I'll be fine here. It's where you grew up and hopefully you will be happier here." Olivia looked up from Emma to look Ava in the eyes.

"What do you mean sweetheart, I was happy at Spaulding Manor." Ava looked at her mother and raised her eyebrow the way she had seen her mother do all her life.

"Mother, I heard you crying yourself to sleep most nights. I'm not a child anymore. I know what they both were doing to you. I know you were protecting me from them. I'm glad you took us away from Phillip. He is not a nice man at all." With tears slowly running down her face, Olivia pulled her oldest child into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"He never touched you, did he?" Ava shook her head no.

"Good, than all I went through was worth it. You will be safe here and I will be left alone." Olivia put a still sleeping Emma under the warm feather comforter and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ava sleep well, we can both relax and enjoy our dreams in this house." She kissed Ava on the forehead as she left the baby's room to find her own. She saw the flickering light of a candle down the hall. She walked very slowly towards it.

Inside the lady's bed chamber, Natalia had pulled the large copper tub to sit in front of the fireplace. She had already started a fire and was waiting for the kitchen boys to start bringing the hot water for the tub. She had towels laid out, ready to keep her lady warm and dry after her bath. She heard the gentle knock on the servants door. She opened it to let the boys in with the water. They had the tub filled just as her lady came into the room. Natalia shooed the boys out of the room and went to help her lady out of her traveling clothes. Olivia was very grateful for the help.

"Thank you Natalia this is just wonderful. Please help me into the tub." Natalia held out her arm for Olivia to balance on as she eased herself into the soothing hot water. Natalia started to wash her lady's back. Olivia moaned at Natalia's strong but gentle touch.

"It's so good to see you again Natalia. I have thought of you often in the years that I've been gone." Natalia started to massage Olivia's tight muscles in her shoulders and her neck.

"I am sorry for your loss my lady. Do you miss your husband terribly?" Natalia was surprised when Olivia smiled.

"Oh Natalia you are the only one I can tell this to. I don't miss him at all. I wish he had died years sooner. I wish his detestable son had died with him. If I don't ever have to let another man touch me, I will live a long and happy life. I'm hoping that since I've only given birth to girls, no man will want and old widow to take as a wife." Natalia continued to work out the knots in Olivia's shoulders and started to work down Olivia's back. She started to notice scares on her back. They looked like they had been made by a cigar.

"You were treated very badly. I can see the marks he left. You are safe here my lady. No one here will ever hurt you. I'll sleep at the foot of your bed every night to help you feel safe." Olivia relaxed back into Natalia's hands. She finally started to believe the nightmare was over. She let Natalia wash off the grim from her body. Natalia's gentle touch was starting to wash away some of the pain.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 2

NC17 overall

I own nothing and expect even less

For Chely.

Natalia gently washed her lady. She massaged all her muscles as she went. It was the same body she remembered from their childhood. Olivia had always been the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Time and the birth of two children had done little to change that. She wondered if Olivia still felt the same as when they were young. The throbbing in her own center told her what she already knew. Olivia had been and would always be the love of her life.

Olivia was fighting to keep herself under control. Natalia's hands still knew how to arouse her. It had been so long ago when they were happy together. So much had happened in the fifteen years she had been gone. She needed something to take her mind off of what Natalia was doing to her body.

"Natalia tell me about your life. What has happened to you through the years?" Natalia was kneading Olivia's calf muscle. She remembered that sound in Olivia's voice. She knew she was arousing Olivia. Her heart leaped with joy. If they could be together again, she knew that the light that Olivia would bring to her world would beat back the grey her life had become.

"My lady, I am a widow the same as you. I was married to Nicky the farrier's son. He became the ferrier when his father passed away. We were married for about eight years when he went over to the Cooper's estate to help the eldest son Sir Frank with some of his horses. Somehow Sir Frank, that fool, spooked the horse Nicky was working on. The horse ended up kicking Nicky in the head. It took three days for Nicky to finally go." Olivia heard the sadness in her friends voice.

"We have a son, Raphael. He's ten years old now. He wants to be a farrier just like his father and grandfather before him. The new farrier Remy has taken Raphael on as his apprentice. I get to see him once a month when they come to take care of the horses." Olivia felt the pain of Natalia missing her child.

"Through it all, I have been very thankful that your mother has kept me on as a house maid." Natalia had continued to massage Olivia's leg as she told Olivia about her life. She was at Olivia's thighs when she finished her story. Olivia was rapidly losing control.

"Talia, you need to stop what you're doing. I'm just barely able to control myself now." Natalia smiled at the nickname Olivia had always used for her. She removed her hands from Olivia's thigh and took Olivia's hands and helped her to stand and then get out of the tub.

Olivia couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips as Natalia dried her off. Natalia smiled as she continued her ministrations. When a shiver ran down Olivia's spin, Natalia sent her to get in bed to keep warm. She knew Olivia wasn't cold, but she also knew Olivia needed to sleep more then she needed anything else. There would be plenty of time for them, now that she was home.

"Go get into bed, my lady. You don't want to catch a chill." Olivia walked naked to the large four posted feather bed. She could feel Natalia's eyes on her the whole way.

"Talia, will you stay with me tonight or is there someone waiting for you to warm their bed?" Natalia gave Olivia a sad little smile.

"There has been no one to warm my bed since Nicky died and he was rarely there to warm it for me when he was alive. I am here for as long as you need me or want me." Olivia climbed up into the bed and shifted into the center of the bed. She beckoned for Natalia to join her.

"I could use your strong arms around me tonight. Would that be alright with you?" Without saying a word. Natalia started to remove her outer clothing as fast as she could. She joined her lady in bed, just wearing her chemise. She pulled Olivia into her arms and held her tightly.

"Sleep my lady. You are safe here in my arms. No one will harm you here." Olivia wrapped her body around Natalia's, just breathing in her scent. Natalia laid her cheek on Olivia's head. Not long after, she felt Olivia's body relax and her breathing even out. She waited a few minutes to make sure Olivia was deeply asleep. She then rolled her on her side and held her from behind. She soon followed Olivia into sleep.

Natalia was awoken from her sleep by Olivia mumbling and crying in her sleep. She tightened her arms around her lady. She decided to try singing a lullaby for Olivia. It had always worked to calm Rafael when he had a bad dream. The sound of her singing seemed to calm Olivia's dreams. When Natalia was sure the tears had stopped and she felt Olivia relax, she allowed herself to fall back to sleep. Natalia was awoken twice more that night. Each time she would sing until her lady was calmed.

When the sun peeked though the windows, Natalia got out of bed and dressed herself for the day. She hurried down to the kitchen to retrieve coffee and some softly scrambled eggs for her lady. She was pleased that Olivia was still asleep when she returned. She didn't want Olivia to wake up alone.

"My lady, it's time to wake up. I have your coffee and a little something for you to eat." Olivia pouted and tried to hide her head under the pillows. Natalia had never seen anything more adorable. She started to giggle. It was that sound that brought Olivia to wakefulness. It was the first time since she had left this house that she opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Natalia continued to giggle.

"You have to open your eyes all the way and sit up to find out." Natalia teased her sleepy friend. She forgot that Olivia had gone to bed naked. When Olivia sat up the blanket fell to her waist, exposing her lovely torso to the light of the day. Natalia heard herself gasp as she felt her center flood with desire. Olivia was pleased with the reaction Natalia had to her naked body. She reached for the coffee, but did nothing to hide her nakedness.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 3

NC17

I own nothing and expect even less.

Natalia could not take her eyes off of Olivia's torso. How could anyone be that beautiful. Olivia took the cup of coffee out of Natalia's hand and leaned back against the head board. She let the blanket slip lower down. Showing off her trim stomach and just a hint of dark curls from farther below. Natalia mouth went dry and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs.

"My lady, please cover yourself. I am running out of the ability to control myself." Olivia sipped her coffee, enjoying it's flavor on her tongue. At first she made no move to cover herself. Natalia continued to watch as finally Olivia moved her hand. Natalia was hoping she had just been teasing her and was now going to pull the blanket over herself. Olivia had something else in mind. Olivia ran the back of her finger tips down between her breasts. She arched her back and let out a tiny sound at her own touch. This caused the blanket to fall away, exposing her womanhood. Natalia groaned seeing and smelling her lady's arousel

"Talia, I thought last night, you would take me in the tub. I was so ready for you but you denied me." Natalia watched Olivia's hand caress her own stomach. Natalia center was filling with her juices.

"I almost came undone for you as you dried me, but you stopped and sent me to lay here. I asked you to stay with me, thinking you would surely take me as you joined me here, but you denied me for a second time." Olivia's finger were now playing with the soft curls covering her most private place. Natalia unconsciously had started to open the buttons on her dress. Her eyes glued to Olivia's hand.

"Surely in all the years of our separation, you have not grown so cruel as to deny me a third time. My body has ached for your touch the whole time I have been away from you. I could tell last night that your body craves my touch as much as I crave your's. Please put an end to my waiting." It was then that Olivia's fingers disappeared between her folds. Natalia felt her own juices leak down on to her thighs. Natalia started to slowly move closer to the bed. Her clothes long forgotten on the floor. Olivia got her first whiff of Natalia's arousel. She pulled her fingers from her folds, covered and glistening with proof of her need. Olivia watched Natalia's hard nipples tighten even more as she brought her fingers back up the path they had followed before. Their journey ending in her own mouth.

Later Natalia would not remember how her clothes came off or even how she moved from where she had been standing to having her mouth following the wet trail Olivia's fingers had made. All she would remember was the sight of Olivia dragging her coated fingers up that beautiful body. The smell of both their arousel combining together and the taste of Olivia finally on her tongue.

Natalia's hands were caressing as they roamed over Olivia's body and her mouth found her lady's womanhood. She tasted even better then she remembered. Natalia started her tongue at Olivia's opening, drinking up all of the sweet juices that her tongue could find. When her tongue pushed inside looking for more nectar, Natalia heard her name called with so much passion, that it almost took her over the edge. Her blood felt like it was boiling but she held on. She wanted her lady to go first.

She traded her tongue for two fingers and moved her mouth to Olivia's glistening pearl. It twitched for her in anticipation. It was amazing to feel it slip between her lips. Olivia's cries of pleasure were spurring her on. Her mouth and her fingers were working in unison. Olivia's moans were getting deeper and coming faster. Natalia felt her lady's walls start to clamp around her fingers. She knew Olivia was getting very close. She increased the pressure of her lips on Olivia's pearl and used her pinky to massage the strong muscle at the back. Olivia exploded in a million pieces. Natalia's name burst passed her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body convulsed in wave after wave of pure pleasure.

Natalia slowly started to kiss her way back up Olivia's body. She left her fingers inside her lady as she continued to thrust. Drawing out Olivia's pleasure for as long as possible.

By the time Natalia reached Olivia's mouth, their need to kiss the other was so strong they almost consumed each other. Their tongues did battle for dominance. In the end it was Olivia that won. She flipped them over and put Natalia on her back. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist. Grinding her center on Olivia's stomach. Olivia's mouth started to roam. Hungary for any skin it could find. She went from Natalia's face, neck and down to her chest, Olivia wasted no time taking one of those nipples she had watched stiffen as she had encouraged Natalia to make love to her. Olivia suckled and nibbled on that nipple like a starving woman finally given food.

Natalia arched up into Olivia's mouth, trying to get as much of her breast as possible into Olivia's mouth. She was so concentrated on the extreme sensations being caused by Olivia's magical tongue, she gasped with surprise when she felt Olivia enter her with two fingers. Olivia started a rapid rhythm. Natalia's hips met each of Olivia's thrusts with equal force. It only took moments for Olivia to take Natalia screaming over the edge. They both collapsed back on to the bed. As Natalia recovered from the most intense experience of her life, they both were gently touching and kissing the skin in front of them. When Natalia was finally able to speak again and her senses had returned, she kissed her lady gently on the lips.

"My lady, I'm sure your breakfast is cold. Let me bring you something else to eat. Do you have any preference?" Olivia got a ferrel look in her eyes as they deepened to almost black in color. She pulled Natalia back down on the bed and moved her mouth towards Natalia's womanhood.

"This is the only taste I want on my tongue." Olivia lowered her mouth and took what she wanted. Natalia could only hold on for dear life.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 4

R rating

I own nothing and expect even less

For Chely

It was mid morning. Olivia had still not let Natalia out of her bed. She was nibbling on one of Natalia's stiff nipples. It just amazed her how it felt to lay with Natalia again. She could feel the walls she had needed to build start to crumble. Natalia was even more beautiful inside and out then she was at fifteen. The years had been very gentle on her. Olivia was just starting to feel the need building again, when there was a light knocking on the door.

"Mommy are you in dere? It's Emma Spaulding can I come in dere too?" Olivia heard Ava voice scolding Emma for knocking on their mother's chamber door. Olivia got a sweet smile on her face as she got out of bed. She quickly found a robe to put on. She picked up Natalia's dress and giggled as she quickly tossed it to her. Olivia walked up to the door and knocked on her side.

"Emma Spaulding is that you knocking on my door?" Olivia heard her baby giggle on the other side of the door. That sound was like magic to her ears. She turned and saw that Natalia was dressed enough to let her children into the room.

"Emma Spaulding why are you knocking on mommy's door? Do you want to come in and see the surprise I have for you?" There was a lot more giggling and a tiny little please. Olivia opened the door with a great deal of flourish as she bent down to pick up her youngest child.

"Ava please you come in too. I want you to share in the surprise." Ava followed her sister into her mother's bedchamber. She could see a significant change in her mother and they had only been here one night. Her mother's happiness seemed real, not forced for her and Emma's benefit.

"Emma my little darling, can you tell me, who has been in every bedtime story I have ever told you?" Emma's eyes grew big.

"Who was mommy's most dearest friend growing up?" Emma started to clap her little hands.

"Who did I tell you you would get to meet when we got to grandmother's house?" Emma's big green eyes doubled in size. She looked like she would explode if Olivia didn't let her answer her questions.

"Is it true mommy? Is Natalia really real and I can say hello to her?" The child was in awe. She was finally getting to meet the wonderful Natalia.

"Baby do you see anyone in this room that looks like Natalia?" The little girl looked around the room. When she saw Natalia standing by the freshly made bed, she made a sound that only very happy three year old little girls can make. It was so high pitched Olivia was sure all the dogs in the surrounding two counties would be howling.

Olivia let the suddenly squirming child down. Emma ran to Natalia. Natalia got down on her knees to be eye level with the little girl.

"Hello Emma, my name is Natalia. Is it ok if I give you a hug?" Emma made the high pitched squeal again and jumped into Natalia's arms. Wrapping her little arms tightly around Natalia's neck.

"I didn't dink you was really real. Mommy always said you was real and one day I would get to met you. I'm Emma Spaulding, Natalia, it's very nice to know dat you are really real." Emma hugged Natalia tighter and then ran over to Ava. She held out her hand for Ava to take. She brought Ava over to Natalia.

"Natalia this is my sister Ava Spaulding. Can she hug you too?" Natalia got up from her knees. Ava was taller then both Natalia and Olivia.

"I met Ava last night when you were asleep, little one. Ava you are more than welcome to hug me if you want to but if you don't I will understand." Ava got a shy smile on her face. She very much wanted a hug from the fabled Natalia. She stepped forward for her hug. Natalia gave her a bear hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't think you were real either. I just thought mother made you up to entertain us." Ava had a big smile on her face that turned into a smirk.

"Did you and mother really get into all that trouble when you were my age?" Natalia giggled.

"What stories has your mother been telling you? I do seem to remember she and I vexing our poor mothers from time to time." Ava was enthralled with the chance to hear more about the wonderful childhood her mother had, had.

"One of my favorite stories is the one where you talked mother into climbing the tallest tree in the forest and mother get scared and you had to help her down and saved her." Natalia gave Olivia the eyebrow.

"Well I seem to remember your mother talking me into climbing up the tree. Did she tell you what got her so scared that I had to help her down?" Ava and Emma both shook their heads no.

"What do you think it was? Do you think a bear was up in the tree with us?" They both shook their heads yes? Natalia shook her head no.

"Could it have been a lion?" The girls were giving Natalia all there attention as she shook her head no.

"How about a big old ugly snake?" Natalia shook her head no again.

"I know, I know, maybe a huge momma hawk flew in to pick us out of the tree to take us back to her nest so she could feed us to her babies?" The girls were laughing now. Olivia was enjoying the picture in front of her.

"No, that wasn't it either. Do you want to know what it really was?" The girls both called out yes in unison!

"It was a tiny little mouse, that ran over your mother's hand and disappeared into the tree somewhere, never to be seen again." Olivia joined the group. She wrapped her arms around Natalia.

"It doesn't matter if it was a bear or a little mouse, in my story I think it was a big angry bear, all that really matters is that you saved me!" Olivia kissed Natalia on the temple as Emma and even Ava cheered the fact that their mother had been saved!

Everyone was laughing when Olivia's stomach start to rumble.

"Mommy your tummy is talking." Olivia picked up her baby girl.

"It is? What do you think it's saying?" Natalia reached for Emma and put her down on the floor.

"It's saying your mommy is hungry. Now you two go out through that door and follow the hallway all the way to the kitchen. I'll help your mommy get dressed and we'll meet you there." Natalia showed them the servants doorway in the corner of the room.

When she turned back around Olivia was naked again and stretching her arms over her head. Natalia took in the beautiful and sensual sight in front of her. Her first instinct was to take her lady back to bed and make her call out her name in passion. As she got ready to take Olivia in her arms, Olivia's tummy let them know that other things needed to happen first. Natalia smiled. That gave Olivia a good look at the beautiful dimples she had missed the entire time she had been gone. Natalia ran her hands up Olivia's body from her waist to her breasts, making both her nipples pebble.

"We need to get you dressed my lady. You need to eat. I don't want that noise to happen when I'm making you scream out my name in passion. Your beautiful children are waiting for you in the kitchen as well. I don't want your mother finding them there on their own." Olivia moaned as Natalia continued to work both her breasts. She dipped her head down to capture Natalia's mouth with her own. They both moaned into the kissed. Natalia's hand moved back down Olivia's body, headed towards her lady's wet womanhood. Her fingers were sliding through silky curls as her lady's tummy made itself know again. They both pulled back and laughed.

A few minutes later Natalia had her lady dressed and they were headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 5

NC17 Rating

I own nothing and expect even less

Olivia eyes were still closed, but she was slowly waking up. The delicious sensation of Natalia suckling on her very taut nipple was an amazing way to be brought to consciousness. For the last six weeks this is how Natalia woke her every morning.

Natalia sensed Olivia was awake. She increased her effort on her lady's nipple and her fingers found her pearl. Olivia's body started to undulate in rhythm with Natalia's ministrations.

"Yes, yes, right there my love. Oh my god, don't stop, please don't stop! Talia!" Natalia brought her lady over the edge, then moved her head down to drink the bounty of juices her lady was making. Natalia knew she had to work fast. Soon there would be a knock on the door and their day would have to begin. Her lady was grinding on to her face. Natalia took her pearl in her mouth and started to nibble on it. She knew that was her lady's favorite. Olivia exploded for Natalia once again. Natalia smiled as she used her tongue to clean her lady up.

Olivia pulled Natalia up her body, so she could kiss her. She used her tongue to clean her own juices off of Natalia's face. They were just laying in each other's arms enjoying the closeness when they both heard the tapping on the bedchamber door.

"Mommy and Natalia, it's Emma Spaulding. Are you both awake?" It always put a smile on Olivia's face. Hearing her little one call herself by her full name. It had started just before they left Spaulding Manor to come here.

"Emma Spaulding can you open the door by yourself and join Natalia and me in this big feather bed?" Natalia slipped out of bed and put on her robe and handed Olivia one to put on. She could hear Emma struggling to get the handle on the door to budge.

Natalia helped move the handle on the door up, so Emma could open the door all by herself. When the door finally opened, Emma burst through excited by her accomplishment!

"Mommy I opened da door all by myself!" Olivia laughed with Emma as she lifted her high in the air.

"You are the most amazing child that has ever been!" Emma giggled with glee as Olivia tossed her even higher.

"My lady, take care. You don't want to drop this most amazing child on her head!" Olivia laughed and toss Emma on to the bed and jumped in after her.

"Natalia come join us in some cuddles. We have some time before we have to get dressed and meet my brother's coach. Don't we?" Natalia went to the window to look at the sky.

"I'm told that the Lord is do home mid morning. If we hurry and get you dressed, there will be time for breakfast and some fun before he arrives." Olivia pouted but knew what Natalia was saying was the truth.

"Emma my love, Natalia is right. We have to get dressed and have breakfast. Go wake your sister. Do it nicely please. She can help you get dressed. Natalia and I will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast when you are ready." Emma was all excited that she got to go and wake her sister. She stood up on the bed and ran to the edge. Natalia scooped her up in her arms, gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose and set her down on the floor. Emma lifted up her sleeping gown and ran towards her big sister's chamber. Olivia giggled as she watched her youngest dash away.

"Ava was just like her at that age. It's gives me such joy to watch them grow." Natalia had gone to her lady's closet to pick out a few gowns for her lady to choose from.

Olivia came up behind Natalia and hugged her close. She kissed her way up Natalia's neck.

"Again you have taken care of me and there is no time for you. I know you love to give me pleasure, but it also pleases me to please you. Later after Sam has arrived and is settled I want to have your taste on my tongue." A shiver ran down Natalia's spine. Olivia ran her hands up from Natalia's waist to her breasts. She could feel Talia's nipples pebble even through the thick material of her robe. Olivia's body took over. She slipped her hands inside Natalia's robe. One hand went to Natalia's breast. The other went lower. Natalia gasped and shuttered when Olivia fingers found her pearl. It didn't take long for Olivia to take Natalia over the edge. Olivia held Natalia in her arms as she recovered.

"Now let's get dressed and meet the girls in the kitchen for breakfast."

The whole family and the staff were lined up on the drive as Lord Samuel's coach came to a stop. He had been gone for many years, as he traveled the world. It had taken him over two years to return home after the news of his father's death finally reached him in India. No one really knew what to expect. How changed would the man be, from the boy that left.

Lady Rebecca sent Greg to open the coach door. Greg lowered the stairs and held the door as Lord Samuel exited the coach. To his mother he looked older and tired. To the staff he looked stern. His older sister was waiting to see the look in his eyes before she made any judgment. Lord Samuel got out of the coach and stood up to his full height. His mother noticed he had grown taller in his absence. He was well over six feet tall. His blonde hair was long and tied in a ponytail down his back. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath waiting to see what the Lords first words would be.


	6. Chapter 6

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 6

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

For Chely

Sam looked at all the people lined up for him. He had not been home in over ten years. Where it up to him, he would be gone for another ten. He smiled and went to embrace his mother.

"Mother it's good to see you. It would seem that time has not passed at all. You are just as lovely as the day I left." He kissed her on her cheek, then moved on to his older sister.

"Olivia what a pleasant surprise to see you here. You have become quite a beautiful woman. We were just children the last time I saw you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"And these hideous children, are they your's? They will be here forever. I'll never be able to find them a husband." He started to laugh as he tickled Emma on her tummy.

"My name is Emma Spaulding and my mommy says I'm beautiful not hideous!" Sam started to laugh even harder.

"Well she does, does she? Let me look at you again. Turn your head to the side. Ok Emma Spaulding, I must apologize. Your mommy is correct! You are very beautiful. What is your very beautiful sister's name?" Ava stepped forward and curtsied.

"My name is Ava, Uncle." Sam looked her over from top to bottom.

"Ava you are almost a reflection of your mother when she was your age. Just the color of eyes are different. The look of mischief is the same though." Ava curtsied again and smiled at her mother.

"Sam you look tired. Was it a hard trip?" Sam gave a small smile.

"Do you think I need a nap, big sister?" Olivia flashed her full smile. Her little brother was still her little brother. Olivia did a full and low curtsy.

"No my lord, my only concern is your health." Sam started to laugh. Maybe it would be fun to be here for a little while.

"You are right my lady. I am tired to my bones. It was not a hard trip, just long. I could use a good meal, a bath and a good nights sleep. Mother can that be arranged?" Rebecca clapped her hands and everyone started to move at once.

"Do you want to wait in the dinning hall and I'll have Natalia bring you your food." Sam smiled at the mention of Natalia's name.

"She's still here? I would have thought that husband of her's would have filled her house with children by now." Natalia came forward and curtsied.

"No my lordship, I'm am still here and only have the one child. My son is now with Remy the farrier as his apprentice. So I will have plenty of time to take care of you." She grimmest when she realized how that sounded. Sam just laughed. He knew if his sister was here, that she was keeping Natalia's bed warm at night.

"Just like when we're were children. You and Olivia will take me out into the trees and somehow always losing me there?" Natalia blushed and lowered her head.

"Well maybe not exactly like that, but I will make sure your food is hot and plentiful. That your bath water is steaming and you have clean towels. The sheets on your bed are new and fresh each day." Sam hugged Natalia.

"Let's not be so formal. Mother, Olivia let's all sit in the kitchen and lunch just like when we were children. Olivia bring your girls, so we can start to get to know each other." The staff got busy taking care of the lords belongings. Sam and his family walked to the kitchen.

Cook had been one of few servants not lined up for Sam's arrival. She was busy preparing his favorite lunch. Rabbit stew. Sam was thrilled with the aromas coming from the kitchen.

Everyone relaxed and enjoyed their lunch. Sam took great pleasure learning about his nieces. He was just enchanted by Miss Emma Spaulding and she knew it. By the end of lunch, Emma was curled up in her uncle's lap.

Natalia came in and noticed they both looked like they were ready for a nap.

"My lord, let me take the baby. She's ready for her nap. I came in to let you know that your things have been put away in your chambers and your tub is ready for you." Sam handed a very sleepy Emma to Natalia and stood up. He was very ready to go to bed.

"Thank you Natalia. Am I in my old rooms?" Rebecca stood up.

"You are the lord here now. You have his chambers. When you have a son he will get your old rooms." Sam kissed his mother on the cheek and headed to his new rooms.

Natalia leaned down to Olivia's ear.

"Let me put Emma down for her nap. You have a promise you need to keep." Olivia jumped up. She kissed her mother on the cheek. She kissed Ava on the cheek and retired to her chambers.

When Natalia walked into her lady's chamber. She found her lady laying across the bed, wearing only in her chemise and a very sexy pout on her lips.

"You are making me wait. How can you be so cruel? My nipples are so tight they need relief that only your lips can bring. My center is flooded from just my thoughts of you. Please give me the relief my body craves." Natalia was trying as hard as she could to get out of her clothes. She watched as Olivia sat up in bed. She started pulling her chemise up her body. Exposing more tantalizing flesh as she pulled it higher. When the fabric was pulled to expose her center. Olivia's fingers dipped between her own lips. Natalia watched as Olivia dragged those wet fingers up her body. To her very hard nipples. She made each nipple glisten with the moisture on her fingers.

Natalia finally got out of her clothes. She ran naked across the room. She was focused on getting those glistening nipples in her mouth.

"Come my love. Take what you want. It is all yours to have. Ah ah ah. Yes Talia, so good. Oh my goodness!" Natalia's mouth had taken Olivia nipples but her hand had found her womanhood. As her lips and teeth were attacking on one end. Her fingers found her opening and thrust in. Olivia reacted by spreading her legs open wider, inviting Natalia in deeper. Three fingers started to thrust in and out slowly. Hips matched the rhythm thrust for thrust.

"More my love. Mmmh so good. I need more of you inside me. Can you give me more. Ah ah ah. Fuck me Talia, give me more!" The sound of Olivia's half begging, half demanding more, was driving Natalia wild. Without any though, other than to fulfill her lady's wishes, Natalia pulled out her three fingers and reentered Olivia with four fingers and her thumb. She pressed her hand all the way passed the opening. When her hand was inside her lady, to her wrist, her hand naturally formed into a fist. Natalia could feel Olivia's wall contract around her hand. She started to very gently pump her fist inside her love.

"Oh my god, yes. Oh fuck, so good. Everywhere, I feel you everywhere. So good baby, yes yes yes. I'm gonna cum for you. It's big baby, so big. Oh my god!" Natalia felt her lady's climax start deep inside. She watched as Olivia's body was swept away in pleasure. She kept her hand moving to extend her love's pleasure.

Olivia was amazed when she felt Natalia's whole hand push inside her. She had never in her life been so full. Every spot inside that gave pleasure was being touched. When Natalia started to move her hand, Olivia felt the first of her orgasm build. The feeling was everywhere. It was big and getting bigger. Fire was shooting through her veins. She was sure the top of her head was going to explode. When she fell over the edge it was unlike any other. Colored lights flashed behind her eye lids. Waves of pleasure picked her up and held her in mid air, only to drop her down until another carried her back up. Just when she thought it was over and she was floating back down to the ground. She felt the fire begin to burn in her veins again.

"Oh god Talia, don't stop the fire begins anew! You are amazing. Ah ah ah Yes!" Olivia felt as if she was flying on the wind. Nothing had ever felt this good. She road the wind for as long as she could. The pleasure better then ever before. Finally she was back on the soft feathers of her bed. Her Talia had a nipple in her mouth and her hand was still deep inside her. She had no words to describe what had happened. It felt to good for mear words to have meaning.

Natalia felt her lady's body relax. She stilled the movement of her hand. When the contractions of the walls around her hand slowed and then stopped, she gently removed her hand. She kissed her way up from her lady's nipple to her ear.

"Sleep now, my love. I have worked you hard and you have traveled far today. But remember you still have promises to keep." Olivia made a sound somewhere between a hiss and the purring of a cat as she rolled into Natalia's arms and drifted off into slumber. Natalia kissed her lady on the temple and soon followed her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 7

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

For Chely

Natalia was having a wonderful dream. She was laying on a soft blanket. It was under a beautiful tree in the center of a lush green glade. She could hear the sound of sparkling water in a stream not to far away. She had no chores to do. No one to look after. All she had to do all day was enjoy all that surrounded her.

She lifted her arms high above her head and stretched out all her muscles from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes. This caused a very enjoyable tingling in her womanhood. She spread her legs out wide to allow the tingling to grow. She noticed she was naked now and the tingling was growing. It sent a shiver up her spine. Now her lady was between her legs. She was bringing her closer and closer to heaven. She moaned in pleasure.

Natalia realized she was no longer dreaming. She was in her lady's bedchamber and her lady really was between her legs.

"Oh my god yes. I'm so close. It's so good Liv. Don't stop, please don't stop!" Olivia hummed around Natalia's pearl. At the same time, she pressed into her center with three fingers. Her thumb found the tight back muscle and pulsed on it, without pressing in.

Natalia started to explode into a million pieces. Olivia smiled and continued in all three tasks. Olivia felt her love fall over the edge again for her. She continued until Natalia grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from her womanhood and brought Olivia up to be kissed. The taste of her own juices on Olivia's face, cause her need to rise again. It always amazed her, how her need for Olivia could just start again.

"I still need you inside me. Can you give me more please. I need more. Fill me please." Olivia filled Natalia's mouth with her tongue and moved her hand back to Natalia's center.

"Do you want my whole hand baby? It was so good when you did that for me. Let me fill you. Let me touch everywhere inside you at once." Natalia spread her legs out as wide as she could. This gave Olivia access to everything she wanted.

Olivia gathered her fingers and her thumb together and slowly started to press into Natalia's center. Natalia immediately started to thrust onto Olivia's hand. Natalia could only moan when Olivia's knuckles disappeared inside her. Olivia's hand naturally formed into a fist. Her fist completely filled Natalia. Olivia started to gently twist her wrist in a circular motion. Natalia had never felt anything even close to this before.

"Oh my god Olivia. Yes baby Yes! I'm going to cum for you so hard. It's building from so deep. Please baby! Please baby!" Olivia knew just how Natalia was feeling. She smiled at the pleasure she knew Natalia was having. She turned her body, so her mouth could once again find Natalia's pearl. Olivia pulled the pearl in her mouth and sucked on it as hard as she ever had. Natalia's hands grabbed on to Olivia's head and held her in place. A sound came from so deep inside Natalia, Olivia wasn't even sure she heard it. Natalia's whole body convulsed in pleasure. She came several times before her body collapsed against the bed. She was covered in sweat as her body was racked by aftershocks.

"Liv come up here and kiss me. Hold me in your arms." Olivia waited until Natalia's walls loosened from an aftershock to pull her hand out. Natalia moaned from the sensation. She wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and ground her center against Olivia's tummy until she slipped over the edge again.

"Oh my god, I love you!" They laid in each other's arms as Natalia's body went though several aftershocks.

"I was having the most peaceful dream. Then you appeared and it became very erotic. I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream at all. Your beautiful head was warming my womanhood in the most delicious way." Olivia gently teased one of Natalia's nipples with the tip of her nose and her tongue.

"You had such a peaceful smile on your face when I woke up. I almost left you alone to finish what ever dream you were having. But then you rolled over on your back and stretched. Your beautiful nakedness filled my eyes. Your scent filled my senses. I was unable to control myself." Olivia pulled the nipple she had been teasing into her mouth.

"Ah ah ah! Baby we spent all day yesterday in this chamber. What must your mother think of me, that she never gets to see her daughter. Oh my god that feels so good. I should really really go and help with all the... Oh my god, I love when you're inside me. Don't stop Liv! Oh my god!" Olivia pumped four of her fingers steadily in and out of Natalia. She brought her to the edge and helped her tumble over.

"You were saying sweetheart that you were going somewhere. Are you sure you have to go right now? What could be more important than what we are doing here?" Natalia rolled over and took Olivia's mouth with her's.

They continued to please each other until there was a knock on the chamber door. They were both expecting to hear Emma's little voice. They were surprised to hear Ava's. Natalia got up and put on her dress. She handed Olivia her dressing gown. Natalia opened the door when they were both decent. She let Ava in as she existed. This gave mother and daughter a chance to talk.

"Ava sweetheart are you ok?" Ava came and sat on the bed next to her mother. She had tears in her eyes and her shoulders were up around her ears.

"What the matter Ava? You're so tense. Relax your shoulders or you'll get a headache. Tell your mother what has brought tears to those beautiful eyes." Ava settled herself in her mother's arms. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Olivia just held her. She knew Ava would start to talk when she was ready.

"Mother, now that Uncle Sam is here, and my fifteenth birthday is only a couple of months away. Do you think he is going to try and find a suitable husband for me?" Olivia now understood the problem. She had similar fears for both Ava and herself.

"You are of the marrying age. I haven't spoken to your uncle on any subject of consequence yet. There is your marriage and the possibility of another one for me. Tomorrow he has asked me and your grandmother to have lunch with him. We'll see what he has to say and get a feeling for how he sees the future of Spencer Hall. I promise I will talk to him about this at the first possible moment." Olivia kissed Ava on the temple. She could tell this did little to calm her fears.

"I will do all that I can, so that what happened to me, does not happen to you. If he suggests someone as unsuitable for you as my father chose for me, I will marry him myself. My father had an heir when he made the arrangements for my marriage. It didn't really matter who I married as long as the family was acceptable. Your uncle has no heir. If you were to have a son and he did not. Spencer Hall would fall to your child. He has to choose wisely for you." This seemed to calm Ava enough to stop the tears.

"You promise you'll talk to him and try to talk him out of picking an old man for me!" Olivia gave her daughter a small smile. There was really nothing she could do once Sam made his decision. She would really have to wait for tomorrow to learn what kind of man her brother had become.


	8. Chapter 8

The Widows of Spencer Hall part 8

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less

For Chely

There was a lot that Olivia wanted to talk about with her brother. Not even Emma at her most enchanting could keep her mind otherwise occupied. Lunch couldn't come fast enough.

She hated that Ava had been brought to tears worrying about her future. Olivia had Natalia make sure that cook was fixing all of Sam's favorites for lunch. That his favorite ale was being served. Olivia wanted him as happy and as comfortable as possible.

With Olivia on edge, Natalia was keeping her distance. It was better not to upset her with something that normally she would enjoy. She sent the girls outside to the pond with a picnic lunch.

Finally it was time for lunch. Olivia met Rebecca in the dining room and they waited together for the new lord to arrive. Rebecca poured them each a small glass of port to calm their nerves. All of their live's could dramatically be changed today. Rebecca was thinking that Sam had not changed all that much. He was late as usual.

Sam finally arrived. He came bursting through the door laughing at his manservant. Sam smelled like he had just been out in the stables. Poor Danny was trying to get him to at least take off his boots.

Rebecca reacted before she thought about what she was saying and who she was saying it to.

"How dare you come in this house with muck on your boots! Take them off at once!" Sam's head turned towards his mother and the smile fell off his face. Rebecca realized what she had done, but stood her ground.

"I don't care if this house is now your's. I will not let you or anyone else treat it like a stable. Now sit down and let Danny take those dirty boots off. Then he will have to clean up the mess you've trampled though the house." Sam had a guilty look on his face. The same one he had when he got into trouble when he was a child. He sat in the nearest chair and allowed Danny to remove his boots.

"I'm sorry mother. Please forgive me. Of course you are right. I need to treat this house and all that live and work in it with the respect they deserve. Come let us sit at the table and enjoy our lunch." Olivia was very pleased with her brother's response to their mother. Some of the tension she was carrying lifted from her shoulders.

"Where were you when you received word of father's death, that it took so long for you to travel home?" Olivia smiled at her brother letting him know she was interested in his travels and not berating him for being gone so long. Sam got a huge smile on his face.

"I was in this tiny little country at the top of India. It's called Nepal. It beautiful there near the top of the world. I would like to return one day, but I fear there are too many other places I have not seen yet. I don't think I will go back to one I have already seen." Sam paused as his food was placed in front of him. He noticed it was a favorite from his childhood. Roasted rabbit stuffed with wild mushrooms. He took a deep breath in of the savory aroma.

"That's really what I want to talk to both of you about. This smells wonderful." Sam took his first bite of lunch. Olivia could really see the boy she remembered, still there as he ate.

"I have never wanted to be lord of the manor. I need to see all of the world that I can. I'll only be here until I can round up a team and then I'm off again." Sam waited a moment to let that information sink in for his mother and sister.

"Mother, I am giving Spencer Hall to Olivia. She must always allow you to run the house as you see fit." Rebecca got tears in her eyes, but made no sound. She was so happy to have her daughter home for good.

"I have heard many stories about father's choice for Olivia's husband. He was a cruel and evil man. The stories I hear about his eldest son are no different. Olivia deserves to live out the rest of her life as she sees fit. Olivia as lord of the manor so to speak, you will handle all the business that I would have handled. I will send for money as I need it. I will visit when I can. Olivia you may marry anyone you choose or you may remain a widow. You will choose the husbands for your daughters. Even if I were staying I would have given you that chore." Olivia almost fell off her chair in relief. This was far better then anything Olivia could have hoped for. All she could do was smile.

The rest of lunch was spent hearing about Sam's travels and where he was hoping to go next. He told his stories so well, Olivia felt as though she was almost there with him. He promised to show the family the sketches he had made of the people and landscapes he had seen.

As soon as lunch was over, Sam excused himself. He went to find Danny and apologize for his behavior. Rebecca went to the kitchen to chat with cook about dinner. Olivia went to find Natalia and then Ava. She wanted to tell them both the good news together.

Olivia found Natalia in the main hall dusting. She came up behind Natalia and put her arms around Natalia's waist. Olivia lifted her off the ground and spun them both around.

Natalia was shocked at first, then relaxed when she heard Olivia giggle. Olivia set Natalia down on the floor and turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. Laughing and giggling the whole time.

"Well my lady, that must have been some lunch. You went in meaner then a bear and you come out giggling like Emma. Tell me what brought about such a dramatic change?" The smile on Olivia's face dropped. She got a guilty look on her face.

"You're right. I was meaner than a bear this morning. I apologize for my bad behavior. What ever I was feeling, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You, my beautiful Natalia always deserve better treatment than that." Natalia leaned in and kissed Olivia gently on the lips.

"All is forgiven and soon to be forgotten. Tell what made you so happy, you were giggling like Emma?" Olivia got her smile back. It was so bright and happy, Natalia couldn't help but smile too.

"Where is Ava? The news is so good. I want to tell you both at the same time. The news is far better than I could have ever dreamed of!" Natalia grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Come, Ava and Emma are down by the pond. I sent them out of the Hall this morning when tensions were so high. They should be on their way back by now. We can meet them in the middle." Olivia and Natalia headed off for the pond hand in hand. They did meet up with the girls about half way to the pond.

"Mother is everything alright? You never like to go to the pond and see the ducks." Olivia took Emma out of Ava's arms and put the three year old on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Ava and started to spin Ava around.

"Everything is better than just alright! Everything is absolutely wonderful. All our fears were for nought! I don't have to married again, ever! I get to choose your husband for you. You will have a say in who I ultimately choose. Natalia, I never have to leave here again. You never have to worry about anything again." Olivia and Ava were dancing around. Olivia had picked up Emma and was dancing with her. Tears from laughter and relief ran down both Olivia's and Ava's faces.

"This is wonderful news my lady. How are all these things so?" Olivia handed Emma off to Ava. She took Natalia's hands and started to twirl her around. Finally they both got to dizzy to remain standing and both fell to grass giggling like little girls.

Olivia waited until she had her breath back and her head was clear, to explain everything Sam had said durning lunch. Without saying it directly, Sam was allowing them to stay together and make a life together.

Now it was Natalia's turn to squeal like a child.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Widows of Spence Hall part 9 and epilogue

R rating

I own nothing and expect even less

For Chely

Natalia was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of her lady crying. It was still not unusual for her lady to cry in her sleep. She immediately took Olivia in her arms to comfort her. Natalia started to sing her favorite lullaby to calm her lady's dreams. This only made the tears come harder.

"My lady, you're awake, please what troubles you so? Let me help to easy your pain anyway I can." Natalia was absolutely shocked was Olivia smiled through her tears.

"You can not help to ease my pain, because these are not tears of pain or sorrow. These tears are the tears of relief, the end of fear, and finally happiness. Today could have gone so differently." Natalia wiped Olivia's tears off her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"Sam could have easily grown into my father's image. He could have forced me to marry anyone of his choosing. He could have picked someone that made my father's choice of Lord Spaulding look appealing, but instead, out of the blue, he has given me my freedom." Olivia tries to catch her breath and get her emotions under control. Just being in Natalia's strong arms helps her realize how lucky she truly is.

"I was prepared to give myself to anyone he chose just as long as Ava was safe. I would have gone back to Spaulding Manor if it gave Ava a chance for a good life." Natalia wrapped her arms tighter around her lady. She started placing small kisses in her hair and on her temple. She waited for Olivia to continue in her own time. The thought of her lady leaving again was bad enough, but going back to Spaulding Manor sent a shiver down her spine.

"Natalia my babies are truly safe and I can really live out the rest of my life in peace here with you." Olivia paused for a moment, then sat up and looked Natalia directly in the eyes.

"If that is what you want. I do not mean to presume. You are a very beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to call you his wife." Olivia dropped her head to break eye contact. It would surely kill her if Natalia didn't want to spend their lives together.

Natalia slid her hand down to rest on her lady's tummy. She kissed Olivia, first on her forehead, then each eye, the tip of her nose and finally on her lips.

"I have loved you my whole life. When they sent you away to marry that old man, I grieved for you almost as if you had died. All the color went out of my world. When Nicky started to come around more often, I didn't even care enough to send him away. When he asked my father for my hand, I had just heard that you had given birth to Ava. I said yes out of jealousy. The only light in my life since you've been gone has been Raphael." Natalia paused to get her thoughts collected.

"Even that had gone. With his apprenticeship, I only get to see him for a few hours once a month when he comes to care for the horses. When your mother instructed me to get these chambers ready for your arrival, I though I had heard wrong. You couldn't be returning. Things are taken away from me, not returned." Olivia kissed away the tears running down Natalia face. Olivia took Natalia's face in her hands. She smiled before brushing her lips across Natalia's.

"I'm here and through the good graces of my brother, I am here for good. Only my death will take me away from you again." They made love to each other through the night. Sleeping on and off when sated, only to start in again.

The End

Epilogue

A party was truly in order. They needed to celebrate all their good fortune. A letter from her brother had arrived letting them know that he was coming for a visit with his wife and child.

In the fifteen years since Olivia's returned to Spencer Hall the family had prospered greatly. Olivia had taken to running the Hall like a fish to water. They were now breeding the most wanted horses in all the country. All thanks to Olivia and Raphael.

Ava was happily married to the young Bill Lewis and they had two sons and a daughter to raise. Emma was also happily married with her second child due at any moment. Ava and Emma were both no more then an hour coach ride from home.

Olivia and Natalia had grown even closer together and Olivia adopted Raphael as one of her own. Natalia was the lady of the house. She took over the responsibilities after Olivia's mother passed on. It was highly unusual, but with time, no one thought twice about it. They had just become known as the widows of Spencer Hall.

Olivia had taken to wearing breeches and waist coats when she worked with the horses. It was easier and much less dangerous then having her skirts getting in the way. As time wore on she would only wear a dress when company came to call. Natalia never encouraged Olivia to change. She loved getting to see Olivia's legs and behind when ever she looked.

Natalia was standing out on the porch, watching her lady come running up the drive. After all these years she still got aroused just seeing her love coming towards her with a big smile on her beautiful sun touched face. How Olivia's mother would scolded her for allowing herself to tan. She could hear it now.

"Olivia! Put on a hat when you work with the horses. It's bad enough you're wearing mens clothing, do you have to let the sun think you're a man too!" Natalia smiled to herself. She missed Rebecca Spencer every day.

"Natalia! Natalia! We got a letter from the wandering soul that is my brother. He says he's coming for a visit with his wife and child. Do you think he's finally ready to settle down here with us at the Hall."

Natalia looked her long time lover up and down. It amazed her how the draw was still so strong. She took the letter from Olivia's hand. She smiled the smile that told Olivia that the letter would be read later. Right now Natalia had things on her mind other then news of her brother.

"Talia you know I will deny you nothing but I right now I smell of horses and sweat. Let me freshen up for you. I meet you in our chambers." Natalia smiled again. This time with dimples so deep, you could lose a finger up to its first knuckle in it.

"Come my love. I have a cool bath waiting for you in our bedchamber already. Let me bathe you and massage your tired muscles for you. Then you have promises to keep. I believe your wish was to have my taste on your tongue before sundown."

"I love you more then mere words can describe. Everything else can wait. I have promises to my love that I must keep." They walked hand and hand to their bedchamber.

The staff knew that with Mr. Raphael away tonight courting the lady Ashley, dinner would just be in the kitchen. If the Lady Olivia and the Mrs. were going to eat at all, the Mrs. would take care of it on her own. It made them all happy to see two people so much in love after all this time.

Natalia lead her lady into their chamber. The old copper tub was by the fire place full of water. Olivia smiled at how thoughtful Natalia always was and how wonderfully she took care of her.

"Come my lady, let me help you out of these dirty clothes and into the tub. Sit down my love. Let me get your boots off before I devour you." Olivia's knees gave out and she slid to the floor. Natalia giggled and pulled her lady's boots off. She slowly started to remove Olivia's clothes one piece at a time. The blouse was the first to go. As each inch of skin was revealed, Natalia's lips seems to be everywhere. When finally she reached Olivia's breast, Olivia was nearing the edge already.

"You know how bewitching I find you, and then you come running towards me in your breeches and boots. Do you know how randy just your smile makes me." Natalia sucked a nipple into her mouth and nibbled on it with her teeth. Natalia's mouth worked on Olivia's nipples as her hands worked the button on her breeches. Once they were opened she worked her mouth lower. Olivia grabbed Natalia's head before she reached her womanhood. She smiled at the confused look in her lover's eyes.

"My love, take off your dress and join me in the cool tub. I'm hot and sticky and smell of horses. Let's cool ourselves and enjoy the rewards there after."

The next morning they were enjoying a late breakfast when Rafe came into the kitchen to join them.

"Rafe I received a letter from lord Samuel. He will be arriving any day now. I want him to be proud of all the hard work you and I have done with the horses. Please make sure the stable boys keep everything in good order." Olivia noticed the look of concern on her son's face.

"What concerns you son?" Rafe was a full grown man and had been for a long time. He was ready to ask for the hand of the lovely lady Ashley. What would the lords return do to his stature in the community. Would it effect his ability to have Ashley's hand.

Just as he was about to speak, a commotion was heard from the front drive. Both Olivia and Rafe rose to see what was going on. They weren't expecting anyone today.

They reached the front doors just as a large coach was pulling up to a stop. Greg came out of nowhere to run down the front steps of the Hall and reached to open the door of the coach. Greg smiled as he saw who was inside the coach.

"My lord, it is wonderful to have you home again". Greg said as he opened the door and help Sam out of the coach. Sam nodded his head to Greg and turned to help someone else out the coach. Sam was handed a toddler from inside and from just the look on Sam's face anyone could tell, the child had Sam wrapped around his little finger. Greg help a beautiful woman out of the coach. She took Sam's elbow and they both walked towards Olivia and Rafe on the stairs.

Olivia called out for Natalia to come outside and told Greg to get on a horse and go to Ava's and then Emma's to have them come to the Hall, their uncle was here. Natalia came outside and went to Olivia's side.

"Josephine let me introduce you to my sister Olivia, I think. That is you Olivia in the men's clothing?" Olivia flashed her best smile for her brother.

"Yes my lord, it is I, your older sister. Come let's go inside so we can all meet your new family." Olivia put her arm around Natalia's waist as she led them all inside. Rafe followed behind his mothers. Olivia lead them to the main sitting room.

"Natalia please have cook start preparing the lords favorite meal and my love, can I ask you to bring us all some tea?" Before Natalia could leave. Sam stopped her.

"Natalia that can all wait. Please come and meet my wife and son." Sam held out his hand to both Olivia and Natalia.

"Josie this is my sister the lady Olivia and her Natalia. I am betting that this handsome man is Natalia's son Raphael. This is my wife the lady Josephine and our son Gregory Spencer." Curtsies were made all around as the ladies greeted each other.

"Lady Josephine let me take the baby back to kitchen with me. I'm sure we can find something for this handsome fellow to eat. I'll only be a moment. I need to have the lords bedchambers set up for you. Will the baby be with you in your chambers or will he be in his own?" Josie took the toddler in her arms and went with Natalia to the kitchen to help make sure all was done to her husband's liking.

"Sit down Sam. I'm sorry we're not better prepared for you. I only received your letter yesterday. It's so nice to see you and meet your wife and son. Now tell me what brings you home after fifteen long years? Are you finally coming home to settle down?" Olivia walked over to the cupboard and poured them all a snifter cognac. She walked back to Sam and handed him his glass and then handed one to Rafe. She sat in her father's favorite chair.

Sam smiled at his sisters subtle display of defiance. She knew it would bother their father to have her sit in his chair in breeches and drink cognac. He was surprised that Rafe had stayed in the room with them, but really nothing about his sister was customary.

"Olivia you know that from the moment I found out there was more to the world then Spencer Hall, I have done everything in my power to be away from here." Olivia got a sad smile on her face as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Nothing has changed. I am here to say goodbye for the last time. I have found the place I want to live out my days watching my family grow. We have little Gregory and Josie is with child again. I have acquired a sugarcane plantation on the tiny island of San Cristobel in the new world. I came to tell you that the Hall is all yours to do with as you will." Natalia and Josie came in the room just as Sam was finishing his story. Josie went to sit next to her husband and Natalia stood next to Olivia's chair.

"Are you sure Sam? This is your legacy and that of your sons." Sam smiled. No matter how old they got, Olivia would always be his older sister.

"This has always been your home, your heaven. You never wanted to leave and I never wanted to stay. From all the information you have sent me over the years, you have turned this old farm into a thriving stable for the best horses in the country. It has always been your legacy not mine." Olivia stood and hugged her brother.

Natalia quickly hugged Rafe , then walked over to Olivia. She pulled her into a hug and whispered in her lover's ear.

"As soon as they're gone, I'll have our things finally moved where they have always belonged my lord." Olivia laughed and picked Natalia up and spun her around.

The End


End file.
